Darth Vorso
Darth Vorso - born as the Human Sith Lord Ulric Virgas - is a pureblood Sith Lord and member of the reformed Four Corners. He was a founding member of the original Four Corners and has worked closely with each of its members in the past, although his own ambitions appear to drive him in more recent times. Initial Disclosures The background information we have on Darth Vorso before his alleged death and transference was provided by Master Asalinia Virgas. All other detail has been obtained through in-field observations, or from interrogation of the personal Holocron in our possession which has been independently verified. For ease of reference, I will refer to Darth Vorso by his true name of Ulric Virgas until he transferred his life essence into a host body. The details provided in this report are considered directly relevant to Jedi in understanding this individual. While nothing has been intentionally omitted, some history has been summarised. Further information can be obtained from Master Virgas if required. If any information cannot be relied upon, this will be clearly noted. Recorded History Early Life Ulric Virgas was born almost forty years prior to the start of the Great Galactic War. His parents were considered unremarkable, but his sensitivity with the Force was quickly identified and he was immediately taken for Sith training. By the time he was old enough to be selected as an apprentice, he was already nurturing a keen intellect and cunning mind. Indeed, he was selected from a pool of other supplicants to serve his master precisely because he applied his wits rather than simply following orders. Training and Marriage Ulric's training under his master progressed well for several years, until he was deemed ready to perform a mission directly, without his master's oversight. It was at this point, he met the apprentice of another Sith Lord. Her name was Solina, and over time the two became lovers and eventually wed. It is presumed the two were happily married, until Ulric began working with a young Ensign in the Imperial Navy - Kitra - with whom he eventually had an affair. Infidelity From this brief union was born a girl - Asalinia Virgas. Solina was understandably enraged by her husband's infidelity, attempting on several occasions to kill Kitra during her pregnancy - only succeeding after Asalinia was born. Somehow, the two Sith resumed their work together; eventually leading to their being dubbed Lords of the Sith - Ulric Virgas becoming Lord Vorso. Shortly after, the pair not only began working more closely together, but also reignited their relationship. Solina also gave birth to a son, Dregthier Virgas - who would grow to become the individual we know as Lord Fractus. In the end though, despite the two Sith's efforts, divorce was inevitable. Ulric tried to take both children to train on his own, but Solina insisted on taking Dregthier. Unable to see his son, Ulric grew rapidly to despise Solina. In Dregthier's absence, though, Ulric threw everything he could into teaching the child he had left: Asalinia. Ulric trained Asalinia for many years in the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the Force with the intention of making her into an assassin. But her abilities were never tested until Ulric sent her to kill a Jedi Knight on Nar Shaddaa. Somehow, Solina learned of this mission and saw the perfect chance to do away with Asalinia, and infuriate Ulric. She sent Dregtheir to counter Asalinia, and kill her. Rather than murder his half-sister, Dregtheir instead chose to exile her to a live of poverty on Nar Shaddaa after draining her powers and taking her lightsaber from her. A short time after this, the individual known as Ulric Virgas was marked as a traitor to the Empire, and murdered by Dregtheir. Somehow though, Ulric survived by moving his conscious mind into that of a Sith Pureblood host. This ‘entity’ – which appears to contain the intact mind and will of Ulric Virgas –will now be referred to as Darth Vorso in this report. Because Asalinia remained on Nar Shaddaa for over thirty years, our only insight into how Ulric Virgas became Darth Vorso comes from the information provided by his personal holocron. Since falling into our possession, and being ‘unlocked’ by our Jedi, the holocron has been unusually forthcoming in providing us – and Master Virgas in particular - with insight and information. It should be noted however that this information is considered as highly suspect; as it was provided by a gatekeeper modelled on Vorso’s personality. Although we are not aware of either the technique which allowed Darth Vorso to come into being, nor how to undo it, we are told it was Darth Kagin who taught it to Vorso. Whether this instruction was given intentionally is unknown. The gatekeeper seems to hint that it was, but evades direct queries on the matter. Given Darth Kagin does not appear to have shared this knowledge with others – even Darth Veretik who acted for a time as his de facto apprentice – we are led to speculate that the instruction was not intentional and that Vorso somehow observed or found records of the technique before copying it. We have been informed the mind of the Sith Pureblood host remains intact, having willingly given complete control of his body away to Vorso. If this is true, we can only speculate on the argument that swayed a young and presumably capable Sith to relinquish full and total control of his body to an aging and ultimately disgraced Sith Lord. The gatekeeper will give no details of where Vorso went after the death of Ulric’s body and the transference of his consciousness, but it can be speculated he retreated to regain his strength; or perhaps to wrest full and final control of his new host body. His next recorded appearance on the galactic stage was on Alderaan – some five years later – as he faced off against our enclave with the newly reformed Four Corners. Since then, he has appeared more frequently, and more openly, and most often in the personae of a ‘puppet master,’ manipulating others – including our Jedi – into unknowingly doing his bidding. Through our interactions with him we know he has assembled an army of hardened war veterans under the direction of the Dark Council. These veterans of the Great Galactic War appear to be drawn not only from the forces of the Empire, but also from mercenary groups within Hutt space, and from the ranks of the “Hornvipers” who once served Darth Slaeya. Despite his claims and status as a master manipulator, Darth Vorso's plans are clearly fragile and can be disrupted. All of his endeavours - from Quesh, to Tatooine, and leading to the recent confrontations on Hoth and Belsavis - have shown that he is not as all-knowing, nor as infallible as he has taken great pains to show. This does not mean he is unable to adapt quickly, and has demonstrated the ability to turn even the most apparently crushing defeat to his advantage. We have observed that Darth Vorso has a strange, but very strong, hold over both his son Lord Fractus, and his granddaughter Kitria Virgas – also known as Lord Auraculus. The control he exerts over these two seems to have strengthened considerably after they underwent cybernetic surgery to keep them alive after being defeated by members of our enclave. Darth Vorso’s relationships with the other members of the Four Corners appears to be that of an equal. Although he has taken the lead in many of their schemes since Alderaan, this appears to be by agreement to allow the others to pursue their own interests. The one oddity is Darth Athentia, whom Vorso seems to great delight in needling and taunting – apparently to further his plans, but apparently also deriving a great deal of pleasure from it as well. Things to Consider Jedi of the Gadani enclave are reminded to be on particular guard when facing Darth Vorso. He is a practiced master at manipulating others to the point where even directly opposing him may serve some greater, unseen purpose. Jedi are recommended not to enter into prolonged conversation or debate, nor to engage him in combat without prior Council approval. He has proven a master of lightsaber combat, as well as demonstrated the ability to drain the powers of others using the Force – and, most notably, the ability to transfer his living essence to another. Given we are unsure of the technique used to perform this, Jedi should be exceptionally wary of any physical or mental contact from Vorso. The Gadani Council will continue to monitor not only his activities, but the impact of our enclave’s actions in foiling him, so as to prevent unwittingly doing his bidding. Most Recent Intelligence During the Imperial invasion of Belsavis, Vorso was found to be leading raids into the ancient Rakatan tombs in search of a dark side artefact. This artefact was recovered by our Jedi, but even this small victory seems as if it might have led to some benefit for the Darth. Confirmed as being present on Voss with the others of the Four Corners as they attempt to cure Kagin of his current affliction. Category:Characters